


So long and goodnight.

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Horror, It's not entirely clear and i don't intend to clear it up, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: Nicaise stood at the end of the bed, as he always did, eyes too-pale in the moonlight, pearls glinting in his hair, a wet ring of red around his throat, bleeding black onto the ripped collar of his shirt.Laurent couldn't bring himself to look away.This Nicaise, he reasoned,was better than no Nicaise at all.





	So long and goodnight.

"You were supposed to buy my contract."

Nicaise stood at the end of the bed, as he always did, eyes too-pale in the moonlight, pearls glinting in his hair, a wet ring of red around his throat, bleeding black onto the ripped collar of his shirt. 

Laurent couldn't bring himself to look away. _This Nicaise_ , he reasoned, _was better than no Nicaise at all_.

"I would have." Laurent spoke softly, so as to not wake Damen, who was softly snoring beside him on the bed. He carefully pushed himself up, sitting with his back against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. "Had you still been in Arles when I returned, _I would have_."

Squinting a bit, Nicaise tipped his head to one side, considering. "For some reason," he said, the words coming not from his mouth, but from the gaping wound at his throat, "I believe you."

Laurent said nothing, watching as Nicaise drifted from the foot of the bed to the side, settling close enough that Laurent could smell the perfume he wore, all amber and roses, long gone stale underthe odor of blood. 

Leaning back to rest his bloody hands on the mattress, though his miniscule weight caused no indentation, Nicaise asked, "Do you miss me?" 

"More often than not," Laurent admitted, and something in his chest went tight when Nicaise gave him a familiar smirk. 

"More than Auguste?" It was a challenge. This Nicaise may have been a ghost, may have been a dream, but it was still _Nicaise_.

Laurent sighed, "From time to time."

Wordless for once, Nicaise simply blinked at him.

"What happened to Auguste was more or less expected," Laurent said. He glanced down at Damen, forgiveness in his eyes. "He was a soldier. Soldiers are killed in battle every day. It hurt, _it still does_ , but it happens." Very, carefully, Laurent reached out to place his hand over Nicaise's on the linen bedspread, finding it smooth and far too cool, sticky and flaking old blood. "What happened to you was monstrous."

Nicaise used his free hand to pluck one of the pearls from his hair, flicking it at Laurent. It left a little smear of black-red where it hit his nightshirt.

Laurent paid it no mind. "If I could change what happened to you," he said, meaning every word,  "I would."

Shrugging, what little blood was left in his little body rushing to his cheeks, Nicaise muttered, "I know."

" _Nicaise_."

When Laurent squeezed his hand, Nicaise flipped it to thread their fingers together, though he firmly refused to meet Laurent's eyes.

" _I would_."

Again, softly, "I know." Slowly, cautiously, Nicaise leaned up to brush his lips against Laurent's. "Thank you."

Nicaise had been stealing kisses for years, but Laurent shook his head just thesame, softly saying, "Don't."

Nicaise's well-groomed brows drew together. " _Don't_?"

Laurent bit back a sigh. "Don't thank me."

Rolling his eyes, Nicaise pressed his lips to Laurent's, whispering against them, "Do me a favor." It wasn't a request. Even with Laurent now a king, it was a command. 

"Anything."

Nicaise pressed his hand to Laurent's chest, smearing blood across the pristine white fabric of his sleepshirt. It was a momento, and he finally met Laurent's eyes, blue on blue. " _Remember me_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Capri I've written in _aaaggges_. But I got inspired when my Japanese edition of Prince's Gambit came in, so! 
> 
> Also, this ship. A good, innocent , lovely ship. There are feelings there, man. Pure, good feelings. 
> 
> Also, yay horror!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
